warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Reasons Why I Hate You
' ' My entry for WFW's NaNoWriMo Will begin Feb 1st The Blurb Stormclaw was a fearless tom. He thought nothing but carnage, as he destroyed his enemies. Many thought him to be brave, others reckless. And of course, no cat ever thought that he could love. But after falling for Moondapple, a she-cat with an icy heart, he goes out of his way to make them be together. And then when he betrays her, and gets her exiled? Let’s just say she isn’t the only one who wants his head on a stake. Prologue “IceClan! Attack!” The once quiet forest became loud, and full of screeching cats. Blood dripped onto once peaceful grounds, and all around was the screams of dying cats. A white queen slashed her claws down a brown tom’s flank. She growled as he whimpered, and finally let him go. “CraneClan scum.” She muttered. Before she could make another move, she was pinned down by a snarling tom. “You monster! Leafstorm will never recover.” He unsheathed a long claw. “Good thing you’ll go the same way. “No please!” Screamed the white she-cat. “My kits are expecting me to come back!” The tom laughed. “Why would I care? A dead IceClan cat is a good IceClan cat.” With that, he sliced his claws through her neck. The she-cat screamed as she died, but it was no use. “Shimmerfur!” A startled voice ran towards her, then stopped at the sight of the tom. Just the sight of his ginger and white fur was terrifying. “S-Stormclaw.” He mewed, his voice shaking. “C-can I take her to be buried?” Stormclaw snorted, and returned to the thick of battle. The smaller tom dragged his mate out of the bloody forest. His eyes were dead, and his heart was empty. You’re a monster, Stormclaw. He thought. You’ll pay for your actions one day. ~*~ “We won!” The cheers of excited CraneClan cats deafened the crowd. Stormclaw puffed out his chest in pride. We won, all thanks to me. Shellstar grinned as he stepped up to Announcement Rock. “Yes CraneClan! We are victorious once again! However, our deputy, Leafstorm, will not recover from his wounds, and will be moving to the elder’s den. We hope that he will have many moons of rest.” “Leafstorm! Leafstorm!” Cried the cats. Shellstar turned towards the crowd. “Now I must announce our new deputy.” Stormclaw smiled, as he stepped forward to claim his reward. “I wish for Moondapple to walk by my side, as my new deputy.” mewed the gray tom. Stormclaw turned around in shock, and stared as the black she-cat walked up to Shellstar. “I will walk by you. I will care for CraneClan, and always put the needs of the Clan first.” Her purple eyes glinted in the moonlight. Stormclaw stared in awe, watching as she stepped to sit next to Shellstar on Announcement Rock. That position was supposed to be mine! And now it goes to her? Impossible! He narrowed his eyes, and curved his claws. I will be the new deputy of CraneClan, and I will stop at nothing to get my way. Chapter 1 Moondapple yawned, and shivered as a breeze blew through the den. Her eyes shifted to adjust, and she wondered why she was so cold. Then she remembered the events of last night. Now she slept in the lonely Deputy’s Den. Her fur ruffled at the cold air, and she struggled to her paws. It was not quite dawn, and she could see that Ebonyshadow, Thunderpelt and Kalepaw had not left yet. Still a little tired, she walked over to the small pool of water that formed near the Elder’s Den. She blinked the sleep out of her purple eyes, and slowly lapped the cold water. “Moondapple!” mewed a thick voice. Moondapple turned, and spotted Cloverfur running over. “Wrenfeather’s leg is still acting up, and Crowpaw needs a mentor. Can I take over his training until she’s better?” Moondapple started to nod, then shook her head. “You shouldn’t ask me. It’s Shellstar’s responsibility to assign temporary mentors.” Cloverfur nodded. “Of course. I was foolish to ask you. I’ll go speak to Shellstar now.” The brown and white she-cat sprinted away. A voice from behind Moondapple mewed, “I wouldn’t have done that if I were you. Poor Crowpaw needs to be trained. I know you would have said yes.” Moondapple whipped around, and narrowed her eyes at the gray tom. “Stormclaw, you’re not the deputy, and you are certainly not leader. It is Shellstar’s decision, not mine.” Stormclaw tossed his ginger and white fur. "Maybe you are deputy, but you can still listen to the warriors, right?" He walked closer to Moondapple. "At least listen to me?" Moondapple tensed. He's just trying to get to you. She thought. Aloud she mewed, "I respect your opinion Stormclaw, and I always will, but this is Shellstar's decision." She could feel her voice growing icy, and she forced herself to relax. Stormclaw dropped his voice, and soothingly whispered, "Yes deputy. You aren't always busy though, are you?" Moondapple narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" "I mean," mewed Stormclaw, "That I would like to talk a walk with you at sunset. Is that alright?" Moondapple felt herself blushing. There's no way this is real. Stormclaw actually showing affection for some cat? Impossible! Still, she forced herself to nod. "Sure. I'll meet you by the stream. We can head through the forest." Stormclaw smiled, a light in his eyes. "See you then!" Then he scampered off. Moondapple felt tickled pink. This just has to be a dream. *~* Gingerly, Moondapple padded through the forest. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics